Hunger Games Memorial
by Mibs Shadow
Summary: This is a series of little passages about characters, both dead and alive, from the Hunger Games trilogy. It is a memorial for them, you might say. It is meant to be a collection of facts, a summary of their lives. If you review my story, I'll review yours.
1. Katniss Everdeen

**A/N** - **This is my first fanfiction. It will be a series of drabbles about characters from the Hunger Games. Try to guess which chapter is next.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games. I think that's obvious.**

Katniss Everdeen.

The Girl on Fire.

The Mockingjay.

She grew up in the poorest district of Panem, where food was always scarce.

Her father died when she was eleven, leaving her in charge of her family.

She volunteered at the reaping at age 16 to save her sister, despite certain death. It was a truly selfless act.

She defied the Capitol and won the Games with the boy she loved.

She was reaped in again the following year because she had previously won.

She was taken from the arena along with five others.

She became the face of the brewing rebellion.

She helped to overthrow the Capitol.

She shot a president, causing another to die.

In the end, she won the rebellion, but she lost nearly everything else.

**Please review and/or give ideas. Try to guess which chapter is next. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Peeta Mellark

**A/N - So, I'm back. I would like to publicize my grand total of reviews: 1. I had 19 views, too. And ****_one_**** review. Seriously. I would like to give a big thank you to that one who is officially my first ever reviewer. And my ****_only_**** reviewer.**

**P****lease check out my Hunger Games poll. **

* * *

Peeta Mellark.

A baker.

He had two brothers, a father, and a mother, all of whom died in the firebombing of Twelve.

He was reaped into the Games with the girl he loved.

He defied the Capitol.

They won the Games. He watched her slowly slip away.

He volunteered in the Quarter Quell.

He was taken by the Capitol and tortured. Hijacked.

He was sent through a maze of confusion, unable to tell reality from his imagination.

But eventually he returned to normal.

The rebellion was over.

He had lost his family and nearly everything else.

But not her.

He had not lost Katniss.

* * *

**So, that chapter was a bit longer than the last. Well, please review, check out my poll, and try to guess which character is next.**


	3. Gale Hawthorne

**A/N - Aha, I ****_knew _****you guys could manage to drop a review. A big thanks to the four of you who did.**

* * *

Gale Hawthorne.

His father died when he was thirteen.

He met Katniss at age fourteen.

He grew to love her at eighteen.

He watched her get reaped and choose another boy.

He watched her struggle past two bloody Games.

He experienced the firebombing of Twelve.

He saved a fraction of its population.

He went on a mission to save Katniss's boy.

He went on another to overthrow the Capitol.

He was responsible for a bomb that killed many.

He witnessed the revolution of Panem.

It was quite costly for him.

* * *

**A/N - Drop a review, would you? Please?**


	4. Primrose Everdeen

**A/N - I don't own the Hunger Games. Obviously. **

* * *

Primrose Everdeen.

Her father died when she was seven, sentencing her to a seemingly hopeless future.

She was reaped when she was twelve, bringing life to her worst nightmares.

She watched helplessly as her sister volunteered and marched up towards her death.

She feared for her sister, competing in the Games, knowing it could have been her.

When her sister won, she was overjoyed, but this hope soon gave way to despair.

For, the next year, her sister was reaped again.

But her sister got through the Games as far as they went.

She was removed from the arena a few days in.

Prim experienced the firebombing of Twelve.

She barely escaped with her life.

She lived from then on in District Thirteen.

She feared for her sister, who wandered so close to death.

She joined a medical team for the rebels, perhaps hoping she could get some action.

She traveled to the Capitol to heal wounded children.

She was killed while at it.

Killed by a bomb designed by her sister's best friend.

Killed by a bomb dropped by the rebels.

Sweet Prim, killed doing the thing she loved most: healing.

Isn't it ironic?

* * *

**A/N - And it ****_is_**** ironic, isn't it?**

**So, I currently have 3 poll votes and 12 reviews. Can we bring those up by tomorrow (Saturday) night, maybe to 5 poll votes and 17 reviews? Higher, maybe? **

**Today is the Ides of March, and the anniversary of Julius Caesar's death. Happy, right?**

**Enjoy yourself tonight. I wish I could make some strange promise that something totally awesome will happen to you in the next 5 hours, but unfortunately, that would almost certainly not be true...sorry, just a thought.**


	5. Madge Undersee

Madge Undersee.

The daughter of the mayor of District Twelve.

Her aunt died in the Games, in the last Quarter Quell.

Her mother lies in bed, immobilized by the loss.

But Madge was still happy.

Madge, who lived a comfortable life in District Twelve, who never needed tesserae.

But then came sadness as her friend was reaped.

Then disbelief when she won.

But then came the Quarter Quell.

Then came the firebombs.

The firebombs that destroyed her home.

The firebombs that ended her life.

But not her legacy.

* * *

**A/N - Eh...couldn't really find any places to add emotion. We don't know enough about Madge and what she went through.**

**Hey, see that box down there?**

**Type in what you think of this fanfiction. **

**Then click that button, the one that says "Post Review".**

**Thanks.**


	6. Mrs Everdeen

**A/N - So, here I am again. This fic isn't that great, but PJO fans might want to check out my other story. **

**Now introducing the sixth chapter: Mrs. Everdeen. **

* * *

Mrs. Everdeen.

When her husband died, she was overcome with sorrow.

The mine explosion that ended his life almost killed her as well.

She was oblivious when her elder daughter took over the family.

She eventually got better, but she would never be the same.

She watched, helpless, as Primrose was reaped.

She watched,hopeless, as Katniss volunteered.

She was just as helpless watching Katniss fight for her life.

Her joy when Katniss won as short lived, for the next year she was reaped again.

With Primrose she escaped a fiery demise.

She mourned as her home went up in flames.

She tried to prosper, to start anew, in the thirteenth district.

But again despair took its reign when Primrose was killed, Katniss taken for murder.

She experienced a family of four lose half its members.

There was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**A/N - So, that's it for today. So, I'm bored with this fic already. **

**W****ould you guys please vote on my Hunger Games poll?**

**Thank you, everyone. **


	7. Mr Everdeen

**A/N - So, I was informed in a review for my other story that I can't respond to reviews in the chapter. (Thank you, TheTruthInTheLie). **

**So, this chapter is Mr. Everdeen. There was a correct guess among the reviewers. Read and enjoy. Maybe review, too?**

* * *

Mr. Everdeen.

He died in a mine.

His life ended in the depths of the Earth.

He left behind his wife and two daughters, who were filled with insatiable despair.

He missed the prevailing of justice over the Capitol.

He missed his daughter's Games.

He missed his other daughter's death.

Now his remains are but pieces, his remains deep underground.

He is now but a memory.

A memory forevermore.

* * *

**A/N - So...yeah. I'm just going to make a prediction: I'm going to get at the most three reviews for this chapter. Prove me wrong, maybe?**


	8. Rue

**A/N - So, after the long break, here I am again with another chapter: Rue.**

* * *

Rue.

Rue, from District 11.

Rue, who protected her five younger siblings.

Rue, who had to leave them behind.

Rue, who's name was plucked out of a bowl.

Rue, who's life was ended by a spear thrown by another child.

Rue, who once sang as sweetly as a mockingjay.

Rue, who could fly like a bird from tree to tree and climb even the slenderest branches.

Rue, who now lies, stiff and dead, in a box somewhere in District 11.

Rue, just another child at the mercy of the Capitol.

Rue shall never be forgotten.

* * *

**A/N - So, who wants me to continue?**


	9. Thresh

**A/N - So, another chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

Thresh.

A tribute from District 11.

A strong, strong tribute.

His strength could have dominated the arena.

He was invited to join the Careers.

Nobly, he chose not to join.

Alone, he fought his way through the arena.

He killed a strong Career, and perhaps nearly another.

He fought a Career to save another tribute.

He died at the hands of the bloody Cato.

His memory dissipated in a rainy sky.

* * *

**A/N - Any guesses on who is next?**

**Also, please vote on my Hunger Games poll. It's about which district you would want to live in.**


End file.
